<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shotgun Wedding by Sourboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189667">Shotgun Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourboi/pseuds/Sourboi'>Sourboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spirk Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble and a Half, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Secret Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourboi/pseuds/Sourboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock decide to finally tie the knot, in probably the most chaotic way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spirk Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shotgun Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was inspired by this post by shyravenns on tumblr. Check it out! https://shyravenns.tumblr.com/post/640422734254522368/i-can-see-these-two-immediately-getting-married</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most missions ended in some kind of chaos. That was not new. Jim and Spock returned from their harrowing chase by a terrorist mob, exhausted and banged up but alive. Jim had that particular grin that meant he’d either done something very stupid or very smart and he wouldn’t let Spock hear the end of it for a week at least. The Enterprise pulled out of orbit, Jim finished his log, and then he and Spock left together to debrief. If they walked a little closer together, or if Jim let his hand brush Spock’s, nobody noticed. Or, rather, nobody bothered to notice. Jim and Spock had been together for quite some time— their particular antics weren’t unusual. </p><p>What was unusual was the length of the debriefing. One hour passed, and then another without word from either the captain or his XO. They were gone so long that the bridge crew started placing bets on whether— and how— Jim had broken the Prime Directive again. Uhura bet that he had, probably by doing something dangerous, stupid, and completly unnecessary. Sulu thought he’d probably done it by accident. Chekov was staunchly against the idea as a whole, and Scotty happily played the bookie. </p><p>When Jim and Spock finally emerged, just as disheveled and beat-up as when they’d gone in, it was with Jim’s arm slung over Spock’s shoulder and Spock’s hand curled protectively around Jim’s waist. Even Uhura was surprised— compared to the usual professionalism they showed on the bridge, they might as well have been making out. Pushing his glasses father up his nose, Jim cleared his throat for the crew’s attention— as if he’d needed to do so, with an entrance like that. </p><p>“Spock and I got married.”</p><p>They were greeted with dead silence. “Technically, we were also bonded, although that process will take some time to become fully permanent,” Spock added unhelpfully.</p><p>A flurry of questions followed.</p><p>“Well,” Jim started to answer, grinning cheekily, “When two men love each other very much, they can decide to—”</p><p>“Ha ha, very funny,” Uhura interrupted. “Seriously, Jim, what the hell happened? When did you two get married?”</p><p>“Approximately three-point-seven minutes ago. I already had most of the paperwork filled; it was merely a matter of alerting the admiralty of our intentions.” The way Spock said it, it sounded easy. In reality, Jim almost would’ve rather faced the mob than the bureaucratic nightmare that was getting married to his first officer. </p><p>“That’s not fair!” Chekov exclaimed. “That is no way to get married.”</p><p>Jim shrugged. “That’s the ‘fleet for you. All function, no flair.”</p><p>“No, Chekov’s right,” Sulu added. “That’s no way to get married. Even Ben and I had a small ceremony when we made it official.”</p><p>“You ought to have one, too!”</p><p>“Well, it’s a bit late for that now. I mean, we’re already—”</p><p>Uhura crossed her arms, indicating that further arguments would be heard. “Sorry, Kirk. You’re not weaseling your way out of this one.”</p><p>“Consider it a team-building experience,” Scotty suggested. “You know, to boost moral.”</p><p>Spock shook his head. “There are a number of other ways to boost moral. Such a celebration is both unnecessary and impractical.”</p><p>“That’s a wedding for you,” Uhura replied, trying her best to look completely straight faced and mostly failing.</p><p>Jim snorted, then dissolved into full on laughter at the sheer force of will that was his crew. He’d never considered a real celebration, but there’d be no stopping them now. Spock, sensing Jim’s mirth through their slowly strengthening bond, allowed himself a smile. </p><p>“So,” Sulu asked, barely restraining his excitement. “What flavor cake do you want?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realized after I finished that I totally forgot to include Bones in this, so maybe one day I'll write the sequel where he chews Jim and Spock out for twenty minutes about not telling anyone they were going to get married before running off and doing it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>